La función debe continuar
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:Sirius/James:. En el Goldener Stern, pase lo que pase, la función debe continuar. SLASH. COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

**FANFIC DE DOS CAPÍTULOS.  
Participó en el quinesob de julio de 2009**

**Resumen:** Sirius/James. En el Goldener Stern, pase lo que pase, la función debe continuar.

**Advertencia:** slash.

**Dedicatoria:** A todas mis amistades; a las que siempre están ahí y a las que pasan para compartir una sonrisa en los días nublados. ¡Feliz día del Amigo!

Pero, principalmente, este fic va para Caro (también conocida como nuestra querida emo!Lyn del Argentum_Alley). Gracias por darme la patada que necesitaba para escribir algo así. Espero puedas disfrutar el paseo tanto como yo :D

**Agradecimientos:** A la mejor beta del mundo, mi adorada Saiph. No sé si alguna vez podré pagarte todas las veces que te has quedado hasta tarde para revisarme algo. Gracias, preciosa, eres mi mayor soporte.

**Nota de autor:** Este fanfic ha sido escrito para un Amigo Invisible realizado entre cuatro amigas en una tarde con mucho tiempo libre, y tiene, en sí mismo, bastante historia. Cuando iba por la página siete, un problema con la computadora (y con la estupidez de la autora) causaron que perdiera todo y estuve por abandonarlo, pero el título con su mensaje subliminal me hicieron continuarlo. Armada de cabezonería y de amistades que me apoyaron en cada momento, que escucharon mis quejas, que me alcanzaron un pañuelo para que me sonara la nariz y limpiara las lágrimas y me dieron un sermón sobre siempre guardar todo con respaldo, comencé la ardua tarea de re-escribir. Este fic es el producto de ese impulso, de esa bronca conmigo misma y de esa gratitud para con la gente que no me dejó fallar.

Por eso, más que nunca, esto está dedicado a ustedes, chicas. A ustedes que me apoyaron, quienes me acompañaron cuando las necesité, que me dijeron que me querían leer, que me dieron una mano y me sacaron de la autocompasión. Gracias por estar ahí, por recordarme que la función… la función siempre debe continuar ;)

* * *

• La función debe continuar •

* * *

James corría entre los actores que estaban preparándose para el estreno mensual en el Goldener Stern. Iba de un lado a otro, con su varita en mano, solucionando los últimos desperfectos que siempre aparecían. Al pasar entre las actrices que estaban terminando de maquillarse, las que no lo habían visto llegar en la mañana lo saludaron al pasar, y James respondió el gesto con la mano, regalándoles una brillante sonrisa. Faltaba media hora para la función del primer viernes del mes, la función más importante de todo Septiembre, y, por lo tanto, la adrenalina estaba a flor de piel.

Intentando que todo estuviera perfecto, James se mezclaba entre los actores solucionando cada problema que se pudiera presentar con dedicación y prisa, porque cada dos minutos miraba el reloj, ansioso por el momento en el cual se levantara el telón.

James amaba el teatro, lo amaba de una forma que le llenaba el pecho y le producía cosquillas en el estómago como si cada momento previo a la función fuera una carrera en pos de atrapar _algo. _Era una adrenalina maravillosa y completamente adictiva, casi como una droga. Su padre decía que esa pasión era algo que llevaba en la sangre puesto que el teatro Goldener Stern había sido el negocio de los Potter desde siempre. Quizás fuera eso, que el teatro fuera su hogar y que la gente que se movía tras bambalinas fuera su familia, o quizás simplemente fuera el gusto que James tenía por la adrenalina y las emociones fuertes. El teatro era eso; era fuerza y pasión, era el correr de un lado a otro entre vestuarios de vistosos colores y maquillajes exagerados. Teatro era el calor de detrás de escena, un calor que en el más frío de los inviernos hacía que todos anduvieran sudando la gota gorda por las prisas de tener todo perfecto justo a tiempo.

El teatro era tantas cosas para James; era una fuerza que le latía justo sobre el pecho, y allí todo era rápido, todo era vida y no había tiempo para errores en escena. Aquello era como una prueba constante y algo nuevo cada día, era el paraíso para un alma tan inquieta como la de James Potter.

La voz de su amiga Alice lo llamó mientras corría para darle alcance. Ella había comenzado en el Goldener Stern a los ocho años, como la niña que se perdía en una de las tantas obras que habían pasado por el escenario de los Potter.

—¡James, espera, tengo que preguntarte algo! —Lo detuvo la actriz con una latente preocupación en su rostro redondeado. Alice estaba vestida de veela y su cabello, normalmente castaño, había sido hechizado para verse rubio como los seres mágicos que representaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? —preguntó James sin dejar de caminar y obligando a la chica a seguirle el paso.

Ella lo siguió, recogiendo un poco su vestido con las manos porque había tanto movimiento en el vestuario que sería demasiado fácil que se le enganchara y dañara.

—¿Sirius estará listo para salir a escena? —preguntó Alice con una ansiedad que no podía disimular. Ella abría la obra en una escena con Sirius, y él todavía no había dado siquiera señales de vida.

—Estará en escena —dijo James, y justo en ese momento se escuchó el grito de su padre, haciéndolo recordar por qué estaba tan apurado. Alejándose de Alice, le guiñó un ojo antes de perderla de vista por girar en una esquina—. ¡Estará en escena aunque tenga que llevarlo a _crucios_ hasta tus pies, guapa! ¡No te preocupes!

Alice suspiró, intentando creer en las palabras de su amigo, pero algo dentro suyo seguía muy ansioso. Era la primera vez que le tocaba abrir la obra y no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar el público en un día de estreno.

El Goldener Stern era el hogar y mundo de James, dentro de él hacía su antojo, pero el "_manda más_" real del teatro seguía siendo su padre, y Charlus ordenaba y mantenía todo funcionando con mano de acero. Al pasar junto a unas actrices que ensayaban sus papeles, James les deseó "mucha _merde_, chicas", y ellas le correspondieron el saludo. Crecer en el Goldener Stern había sido una experiencia extraordinaria. Rodeado continuamente de más magia de la que cualquier niño hijo de magos pudiera imaginar, James no cambiaría su modo de vida por nada.

Cuando se volvió a escuchar el llamado de su padre, James se apresuró a ir. Salió de los vestidores hacia uno de los costados del escenario —uno que se encontraba fuera de la vista de los espectadores— donde se escondía una escalera que lo llevaba a la parte superior del teatro, allí, desde una gran tarima, se manejaban tantos los efectos especiales como la iluminación. Sus botas sonaron en el metal de la escalera conforme iba trepando por ella. Para apurar el paso, subió las tiras que conformaban los peldaños de dos en dos hasta llegar arriba.

En aquella oculta tarima sobre el escenario —la cual los actores llamaban "_La Pandora_" porque nadie sabía qué podía salir de allí. Incluso, se bromeaba con que de _"La Pandora_" saldrían las desgracias de la humanidad— estaban Peter Pettigrew y su padre Charlus platicando. También había un largo mesón sobre el cual estaban preparadas grandes cantidades de viales con pociones, cajas con diferentes polvos, hojas de árboles y todo lo necesario para los efectos especiales. Diferentes tipos y tamaños de lámparas que funcionaban con magia descansaban también sobre el gran mesón, y, más al fondo de "_La Pandora"_, se podían ver baúles y cajas apiladas conteniendo lo utilizado en otras obras del Goldener Stern.

Por sobre sus cabezas estaban las cuerdas que sostenían el telón, y su padre estaba revisando todo lo que Peter tenía listo para los efectos de la noche. Peter era un amigo y había sido compañero de colegio de James. Ambos cursaron en la escuela de mitad de la calle y eran prácticamente inseparables desde que los cinco años. Cuando Peter cumplió la edad suficiente para hacer magia por sí mismo, comenzó a trabajar en el Goldener Stern haciendo lo mismo que James: correr de un lado a otro tratando de emparchar los baches y dejar todo a punto de caramelo para deleitar a la audiencia. En el último tiempo, Peter se había destacado en el detrás de bambalinas haciéndose cargo de los efectos especiales y de conseguir las pociones necesarias para los mismos. Ahora se encargaba de eso de forma fija. "La Pandora" era su responsabilidad y, aunque siempre James estaba dándole una mano, prácticamente hacía todos los efectos él.

—¿Qué es lo que necesita, mi director? —dijo James a su padre, hablándole con algo de humor y haciéndole un saludo militar que Charlus no vio por estar tachando en su inseparable anotador las cosas que Peter había preparado para que estuvieran todas en orden.

—¿Está Alice lista en el papel de la veela? —preguntó Charlus sin desviar la mirada del camino que iba de su anotador al gran mesón lleno de instrumentos y de regreso.

—Lista y nerviosa, como siempre.

—¿Y Frank, Edgar y Benjy?

James hizo recuento mental de lo preguntado por su padre.

—Más que listos y repasando sus diálogos como posesos.

Charlus asintió bastante complacido con la respuesta recibida. James sabía que si su padre prácticamente no preguntaba por el resto del elenco era porque a los Potter, en todos sus años de dueños del Goldener Stern, nunca el elenco femenino les había causado problemas. Las actrices eran siempre profesionales hasta el punto de lo irracional, y James sabía que eso se debía a Madame McGonagall y las exigencias de sus ensayos. Madame McGonagall era una antigua actriz del Goldener Stern que se había quedado como socia y coreógrafa. Se encargaba de las chicas recién llegadas y las preparaba para funcionar con tanta precisión como un reloj mecánico.

—Felicitaciones, Peter. Todo está en orden —dijo Charlus, dejando la conversación con James por unos segundos—. ¿Solucionaste ese tema que se nos presentó en el ensayo con la decapitación de Alice?

Peter buscó la mirada de James antes de responderle al dueño del teatro. James asintió. Algunas veces a su amigo le faltaba algo de seguridad en sí mismo, pero si había un problema que solucionar, sin importar el esfuerzo que eso requiriera, Peter era sin duda la persona para el trabajo; realmente tenía talento para los efectos especiales. James estaba seguro que, si alguna vez Peter decidía montar un show en la calle para hacerle creer algo a la gente, nadie dudaría de lo que sus ojos veían.

—Está solucionado —dijo Peter luego de recibir la aprobación de James—. Con Jimmy ya lo hablamos con Alice y estamos listos.

Charlus finalmente levantó la vista de su anotador para mirar a Peter. Lo conocía desde que James lo traía a jugar entre los asientos del teatro durante los ensayos. Prácticamente era tan hijo suyo como cualquiera que hubiera crecido bajo el techo del Goldener Stern.

—Espero que me sorprendas con esta, Pet —dijo Charlus, dándole un voto de confianza que a Peter le supo a gloria puesto que el padre de James ni siquiera preguntó cómo había solucionado el problema. Parte de ver crecer a las personas, en la filosofía que Charlus Potter tenía sobre la vida, era el ser conciente de cuándo es el momento apropiado para empezar a verlas como adultos—. Tengo ganas de que la gente salga gritando de terror.

Peter agradeció el gesto de Charlus con ligera timidez, pero con gran auto confianza. El clímax de la obra tendría unos efectos que dejarían a todos patidifusos.

—¿Algo más, papá? —preguntó James, sabiendo que se lo necesitaba abajo porque, como siempre pasaba, él era el caballito de batalla de todo el teatro. Donde faltaba algo o alguien, él iba a cubrir el puesto; donde algo se rompía, era su varita la primera que debía aparecer para solucionar las cosas. James hacía todo y sabía que algún día el Goldener Stern sería completamente suyo, así que hacía su papel de corcho tapa agujeros en aquella barca con mucho placer.

Charlus negó, pero cuando James estaba por volver a bajar para regresar a los camerinos, la voz de su padre le hizo la pregunta que realmente no quería escuchar.

—Espera, ¿está Sirius listo?

Había una sola cosa mala en crecer en un ambiente como el del teatro y tener un padre como Charlus Potter, y era que James nunca jamás había podido mentirle y obtener cierta credibilidad. Acostumbrado a dirigir y producir, y habiendo también crecido en el Goldener Stern, Charlus no era de los que compraran una mentira barata.

James no tenía secretos para con él.

Bueno, quizás sí tuviera alguno que otro secreto, como esa hermosa pelirroja que estuvo un tiempo iluminando su escenario con su maravillosa interpretación de la vida, esa con piel de porcelana y la mirada más verde que existiera sobre la tierra. A James todavía se le llenaba el estómago de mariposas al pensar en el nombre de Lily Evans. Una completa lástima que ella se hubiera ido a Paris en busca de convertirse en una real _prima donna_. Una verdadera lástima que aquel hermoso petirrojo, como solía llamarla Madame McGonagall, hubiera volado lejos del alcance de James justo cuando él estaba comenzando a tenderle la trampa apropiada. Aunque algo dentro del pecho de James le decía que ni ese secreto había podido guardarle a su padre y que, si quería dejar de ser como un libro abierto a sus ojos, tenía que empezar a tomar unas clases de actuación, y unas clases muy intensivas.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó, como queriendo hacer tiempo para ver qué diablos se le ocurría para cubrir a su amigo. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a denotar su nerviosismo al pasarse la mano por el cabello, desacomodándolo mucho más de lo habitual, y luego cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Estaba jodido—. ¿Qué Sirius?

Charlus lo miró y, si las miradas mataran, James supo que su padre no hubiera tenido ningún pudor en asesinarlo. Conociendo tanto a su hijo como a su primer actor, Charlus se decidió por cambiar la pregunta:

—¿Por qué Sirius no está listo todavía y por qué estás tú...?—Pero antes de que Charlus pudiera terminar de reformular su pregunta añadiendo una muy poco santa amenaza para su único hijo, se escuchó el llamado de Madame McGonagall desde abajo.

—¡Charly, baja que te necesitamos! —La mujer, con su túnica verde y luciendo su sombrero de cuadrillé, nunca hizo tan feliz a James con alguna de sus apariciones. Charlus observó a su hijo, diciéndole solo con la mirada que más le valía tener a todos los actores listos y en escena en media hora, y bajó para ver en qué podía ayudar a Madame McGonagall.

James soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo.

—Merlín, eso estuvo bien cerca —murmuró y Peter se le acercó.

—¿Qué tan jodidos estamos? —preguntó Peter en un susurro, como temiendo que el jefe escuchara lo que decían y hacerse con una bronca que prefería evitar de cualquier manera.

James se llevó nuevamente la mano a la cabeza, jalando un poco de su cabello a causa del nerviosismo.

—Hasta el cuello. Sirius aún no ha llegado.

—Ouch, estamos muertos —gimoteó Peter bajando la vista, preguntándose cómo irían a hacer si Sirius no llegaba a tiempo para cuando el telón se levantara. ¿Acaso James tendría que remplazarlo? ¿Quién más se sabía los diálogos del protagonista?

El cómo había conseguido Sirius el papel principal en casi todas las obras del Goldener Stern era sabido por todos. Él había comenzado como Peter o como James hacía unos años. Primo del hijo del dueño, cuando escapó de la casa de su madre, consiguió trabajo en el Goldener Stern de "soluciona problemas". Al poco tiempo se hizo gran amigo de James y Peter, y los tres solían andar por todas partes en los días del estreno, haciendo del antiguo edificio del teatro tanto su patio de juego como su reinado.

—Tranquilo —dijo James, tomando aire para tranquilizarse a sí mismo y poder plantear bien las cosas—, no es para perder la razón. Sirius estará cuando el telón se levante aunque tenga que traerlo de las pelotas.

Peter asintió tragando saliva y James le hizo una señal con el pulgar hacia arriba para indicarle que todo estaría bien mientras volvía a desaparecer hacia el escenario bajando por la escalerita del costado. Peter volvió a mirar sus materiales de trabajo: todos organizados y listos para comenzar con los efectos... Si Sirius no llegaba para la hora en la cual el telón debía levantarse, quizás pudiera hacer algo de tiempo de ser necesario. Aunque, bueno, eso dependía de cuántos problemas quisiera tener James con su padre, porque él mismo no iba a declarar un acto de tal magnitud como propio.

En los vestidores, la ansiedad iba _in crescendo_. En una de las esquinas, el joven escritor de la obra, Remus Lupin, ayudaba a algunos de los actores a repasar por última vez sus líneas y fruncía el seño con cierta molestia cuando Edgar Bones le preguntaba cosas de última hora que debería haberle preguntado hacía semanas, al comienzo de los ensayos.

—¿No es un poco tarde para que quieras saber la motivación de tu personaje? —Escuchó James que preguntaba Remus, intentando ocultar su propio nerviosismo en el tono de su voz. James sonrió. Edgar solamente debía estarse divirtiendo a costa del nuevo escritor del Goldener Stern.

Remus parecía tan profesional muchas veces que las personas de su edad disfrutaban simplemente molestándolo para sacarlo de sus casillas. James se llevaba muy bien con él porque, aunque habían estudiado en lugares diferentes, Remus tenía su misma edad y era una persona muy fácil de tratar. Charlus, como director del Goldener Stern, le decía a James que cuidara de Remus, que posiblemente habían encontrado un escritor que les pudiera servir por mucho tiempo.

En el mundo mágico, como no existían lo que los muggles llamaban "cines", el centro de entretenimiento por excelencia era el teatro. El de los Potter distaba mucho de parecerse al resto de los teatros que se encontraban del otro lado del Caldero Chorreante, en el mundo exterior. El Goldener Stern era un teatro que estrenaba una obra por mes y que continuamente estaba necesitando de escritores y de nuevos actores. La idea del teatro que tenían los Potter era de algo siempre joven, siempre cambiante y dinámico que se mantuviera en el tiempo como un nexo entre las nuevas generaciones y aquel maravilloso y atrayente arte que todos ellos llevaban en la sangre.

El Goldener Stern estaba ubicado al final de la calle y tenía la fachada pintada de un vistoso color púrpura. Las fotos de las marquesinas les guiñaban el ojo a las chicas que pasaban meditabundas, necesitando de algo que les subiera el ánimo, y el teatro estaba siempre abierto para recibir a quien quisiera. Libre de todas las pretensiones de los teatros del exterior, el Goldener Stern era una brisa de aire fresco donde los actores jóvenes se probaban y luego buscaban ascender posiciones dentro y fuera del mismo. Charlus Potter tenía la misma filosofía de su padre y la del padre de su padre, porque no creía nunca en atar a los actores al teatro. "El teatro está para hacernos crecer", solía decirle a James cuando llegaba un actorcito nuevo, sin nombre ni experiencia, deseoso de adquirirla dentro del Goldener Stern.

Del Goldener Stern habían salido grandes estrellas de renombre, grandes guionistas y profesionales de la actuación, pero Charlus nunca les pidió que se ataran al teatro. Era parte del juego el poder llegar sin nada qué perder y todo por ganar. Dejando el alma en escena era fácil ver porqué el Goldener era una empresa familiar a la cual James quería dedicarle su vida y su pasión. Dentro de aquellas paredes se respiraba cuento y magia, se respiraban historias fantásticas que hasta a los crecidos con magia les helaban la sangre o les calentaban el alma a fuego lento.

Normalmente, el Goldener Stern tenía cinco funciones rotativas y todos los meses un nuevo estreno. Lo que para un teatro común del mundo muggle era imposible de hacer con solamente una compañía de actores, el Goldener Stern lo hacía habitualmente con un elenco de veintitrés personas en escena y un total de casi cuarenta trabajadores entre los cuales se contaban los mismos Potter, que siempre estaban dispuestos a cubrir el puesto que fuera con tal de sacar la función adelante.

Pasando entre los actores, intentando no ser notado, James fue a los percheros para tomar el traje de Sirius, decidido a irlo a buscar y cumplir con su palabra de llevarlo a escena arrastrando por las pelotas. Le preocupaba un poco que su madre, quien se encargaba del maquillaje y el vestuario, notara su presencia e hiciera preguntas que lo obligaran a volver a pasar por el tedioso momento de intentar mentirles a sus progenitores. No había caso, James siempre había sido de los descarados que preferían la cruda verdad a una mentira. ¿Por qué sus padres no podían ser como él y simplemente aceptar que, faltando menos de veinte minutos para el estreno y con los boletos agotados desde hacia días, el actor principal no se encontraba en el establecimiento? Hubiera sido interesante ver de qué color se ponía su padre al enterarse de que Sirius ni había llegado, pero no era interesante el castigo que James sabía que se llevaría por eso; después de todo, tener a los actores listos y en su lugar era parte de su propio papel.

Antes de lograr deslizarse fuera de los vestidores con el traje de Sirius sobre el brazo, Alice lo detuvo nuevamente.

—James, ¡Sirius sigue sin aparecer! —dijo la chica a modo de enfrentamiento. Se notaba que cada vez se estaba poniendo más nerviosa. Alice era muy valiente en el escenario; cuando salía a escena, era tan segura como precisa en sus diálogos y representaciones, pero detrás de bambalinas, era un simple dolor de huevos para James, que vivía intentando calmarla.

James esperaba que pronto se echara novio y descubriera que un polvo antes de subir a escena era siempre tan buen relajante como la mejor de las pociones.

—Qué estará en escena, Alice, deja de preocuparte —Sin saber bien cómo escapar de las preguntas de la chica, James vio la salida perfecta a pocos pasos de distancia—. ¡Frank! ¡Alice quiere que repases con ella la escena que tienen juntos!

Con la maestría que da haber crecido en un ambiente así, James logró deshacerse de Alice antes de que esta le diera el golpe en la cabeza que se merecía por ponerla en tan comprometedora situación. Alice y Frank Longbottom llevaban tanto tiempo tonteando entre ellos como James detrás de escena. Eran la _no-pareja_ que llenaba todos los cotilleos en el Goldener Stern. El único problema era que Alice siempre estaba esperando y Frank nunca encontraba las líneas perfectas para decirle que la quería.

James esperaba que esos dos se acostaran pronto. Quizás eso relajara a Alice antes de subir al escenario.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro al pensar que había hecho su buena acción del día, James logró escabullirse hacia la salida del camerino con el traje doblado sobre el brazo.

La puerta lo llevó directo al callejón de atrás del Goldener Stern.

Al salir al exterior, el frío de la noche Londinense golpeó a James en el rostro y en el cuello, obligándolo a cerrarse un poco las solapas del traje marrón que tan despreocupadamente llevaba en el interior. Afuera todo estaba ennegrecido por la desaparición del sol y hacía frío, mucho frío. Faltaba la luz y el calor del interior de tal manera que James nuevamente volvió a preguntarse dónde realmente transcurría la vida. ¿Transcurría ahí, en el grisáceo y frío Londres, entre la llovizna y la humedad del callejón, o en su teatro, donde todo era expectativa, adrenalina y color?

Los Potter siempre habían vivido por y para el teatro, y James sabía que él no sería quien rompiera la tradición. Lucharía para proteger su amado modo de vida, su forma de ver las cosas y a las personas que consideraba su familia, porque desde las jóvenes actrices que le pedían que reparara alguna parte del vestuario, junto con las miradas de Madame McGonagall al final del día cuando se la veía complacida por lo bien que había salido una función, pasando por las bromas con Peter, las charlas con Remus y la increíble complicidad con Sirius, era lo que hacía de a la forma de vivir de James.

Faltando solamente veinte minutos para que el telón se levantara, y siendo que los espectadores ya debían estar ocupando sus localidades, James rogó porque su presentimiento de dónde podía encontrarse el actor principal estuviera acertado. Después de todo, no tenía tiempo de peinar medio Londres en la búsqueda de alguien que resultaría imposible encontrar si no quería ser encontrado.

Caminando hacia el borde del pequeño callejón que se formaba entre el Goldener Stern y el edificio contiguo, James encontró la escalera que lo conduciría al techo y comenzó a subir por ella. El edificio del Goldener Stern era antiguo y había sido reformado en muchísimas ocasiones, algunas veces hasta dejarlo irreconocible, porque el teatro de los Potter era absoluta novedad. Un teatro fresco y en continuo y eterno cambio.

James debió echarse el traje de Sirius al hombro porque necesitaba agarrarse bien de los peldaños para escalar. El viento soplaba más fuerte arriba y la humedad del ambiente volvía todo mucho más resbaladizo de lo que la prudencia exigiría.

Actualmente, el Goldener Stern tenía un estilo interno y externo perteneciente al movimiento art nouveau. Una arquitectura con curvas de importante valor decorativo y diversidad de materiales. Las escaleras y los pasadizos llenaban cada curva y cada recta, y James las conocía como la palma de su mano porque, desde que había aprendido a caminar, se había encomendado a la difícil pero satisfactoria misión de conocer su teatro como nadie. Se conocía cada recoveco, cada chisme e historia.

El pintar el teatro de púrpura había sido un capricho del abuelo de James tras perder una apuesta con Charlus. El pasadizo que conectaba el escenario con el sótano solamente se abría si sabías que era necesario pisar cuatro veces fuerte y una suave con la punta del pie. La lámpara del segundo palco —ese que siempre alquilaba alguna familia mágica de nivel económico elevado y de pocas ganas de juntarse con el resto del público— era en realidad un intercomunicador que permitía que todo lo dicho dentro de ese palco pudiera oírse desde el armario de limpieza del cuarto piso.

James conocía cada segmento de su teatro y conocía a sus actores. Por eso fue que, al llegar finalmente al techo y poder poner ambos pies en suelo firme, no le sorprendió encontrarse a Sirius Black recargado contra el lado interno de la marquesina, con un cigarrillo encendido en los labios y las luces de los carteles iluminándolo con cierto dramatismo.

James estuvo por saludar a Sirius con un _"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, grandísimo imbécil?_", pero algo lo hizo fruncir el seño y aminorar la marcha. Dio dos pasos, el suelo estaba algo mojado por la humedad en el ambiente, y sus pisadas sonaron como si caminara sobre rocío. A causa del ruido, Sirius se giró y su mirada se encontró con la de James.

—Hey —dijo James a modo de saludo, queriendo romper el silencio.

—Hey —respondió Sirius, todavía con el cigarrillo entre los labios, luego de un momento de duda, como si James fuera un espejismo y no quisiera hablar con él para no demostrar demencia. Tomó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y se quedó mirándolo, soltando lentamente el humo en el frío de la noche.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó James, olvidando por un momento que estaban con el tiempo acotado. Había una cosa extraña en la forma en la cual Sirius lo miraba; profundo y con algo que no lograba leer en sus ojos.

—No —respondió Sirius, quizás demasiado rápido, aclarándose la garganta porque parecía no haber hablado en bastante tiempo—. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

Cierto, la hora. James recordó mirar el reloj y se olvidó de todo lo demás. Si Sirius estaba ocultando algo, pues que lo siguiera escondiendo. Más adelante lo averiguaría, de momento era más importante ponerse manos a la obra que el tiempo apremiaba.

—Si no estás abajo y vestido en cinco minutos —respondió, dándole un golpecito a su reloj antes de volver a bajarse la manga de su chaqueta—, será la hora que aparecerá en tu partida de defunción. Así que prisa, vamos. Mueve el culo, hombre.

Sirius no respondió su pulla como normalmente lo hacía, y se limitó a darle una última calada a su cigarrillo para luego tirarlo al piso y aplastarlo con la punta de su bota, sin dejar de mirarlo de una manera particular. James alzó una ceja desconcertado.

Sirius había comenzado en el teatro a los quince años, después de escapar de su casa por una pelea con su madre que cerca estuvo de acabar en violencia mágica. Aunque de eso habían pasado solamente cuatro años, James se sentía ligado a Sirius como si fueran hermanos; compartían los mismos gustos, el mismo lenguaje y sentían lo mismo por el Goldener Stern.

Un día, James había escuchado a Madame McGonagall decirle a su padre —cuando ella pensaba que nadie la oía— que Sirius tenía estrella para el teatro. Sirius era drama y comedia, tragedia y farsa, todo al mismo tiempo, y cuando estaba sobre el escenario era pasión y fuerza conjugadas para lograr atrapar a la audiencia como lo haría la tela de una araña.

Bien, Sirius podía tener estrella para el teatro y James podía compartir esa idea, pero si no comenzaba a ponerse su traje justo en ese momento, él prometía _estrellarlo_ rápidamente, no importaba si algo no estaba bien.

—Sé que soy guapo —dijo James, cruzándose de brazos al ver que Sirius seguía observándolo ensimismado en lugar de estarse contagiando de la ansiedad que él mismo sentía por el poco tiempo que les quedaba—, pero no es para que te me quedes viendo y no comiences a cambiarte.

Sirius lo miró unos segundos más, con algo indescifrable en el gris de sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza, como deseando aclararse las ideas.

—¿Tanta prisa tienes por verme desnudo, James? —preguntó Black, reaccionando al fin. Su voz no sonó como siempre, pero James no supo decir qué era lo diferente.

Aun así, Potter no se mosqueó para nada, no había tiempo para jueguitos.

—Tengo prisa por ver el culo que tendré que patear si no te cambias rápido, Black.

Sirius finalmente sonrió y le regresó nuevamente el traje que James había subido para que lo sostuviera.

—Te faltan cien años para patearme el culo a mí —replicó. Pero, al ser conciente del poco tiempo que faltaba para el estreno y la prisa que llevaba James, empezó a desabrocharse la camisa. Si James no hubiera sido igual de despreocupado que Sirius, por ahí se hubiera dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba a punto de cambiarse sobre el techo del Goldener Stern... pero el edificio era alto y las marquesinas cubrirían la escena. Además, si alguien veía a Sirius desnudo sobre el techo del teatro, ¿qué mejor publicidad que esa? Podría haber argumentado el mismo Black.

James se acercó para ayudarlo y, cuando tenía la camisa desabrochada hasta la mitad, lo hizo sacársela por sobre la cabeza sin terminar con los últimos botones.

—Vamos, vamos. Moviendo el culo que no hay tiempo —lo apuró, dándole la camisa del traje que debía vestir para la obra. Una prenda de un intenso bermellón con detalles en dorado.

El viento helado de la noche sopló, y Sirius se pasó la camisa del traje por sobre la cabeza sin terminar de desabrocharla.

James sonrió divertido cuando Sirius terminó con el cinturón, desabrochó sus pantalones y bajó el cierre de los mismos. Sacó el pantalón del vestuario de la percha con la cual había llevado todo el paquete de ropa y, esperando a que Sirius terminara de quitarse los zapatos para terminar de desnudarse, se lo alejó.

—Debería vengarme por el que me hicieras subir a buscarte hasta acá arriba—dijo, sabiendo que Sirius debía estarse congelando.

Black solo alzó una ceja.

—Sabes que podría bajar a actuar así —amenazó Sirius, conciente de que su amigo bromeaba con absolutamente todo, con todo menos con lo que pasaba en y sobre el escenario.

Por su parte, James decidió no dejarse manipular con tanta facilidad y se encogió de hombros.

—Si haces eso, le darás suficiente material a Madame McGonagall para sus noches de soledad.

Sirius simplemente rodó los ojos y le arrebató a James los pantalones de las manos, comenzando a ponérselos. La falta de contestación hizo que James volviera a preguntarse qué había pasado... Sirius no era de dejarle la última palabra cuando discutía con él. Sirius no era de dejarle la última palabra a nadie en ninguna circunstancia a decir verdad.

—¿Por qué has llegado tarde? —preguntó, mientras su amigo se terminaba de subir la ropa y quitaba el cinto de sus otros pantalones para utilizarlo en los del vestuario.

El silencio inicial de Sirius fue extraño. James, aún atrapado por la optimista energía que se sentía dentro del teatro, se esperó una rápida respuesta como las que Sirius estaba habituado a dar: quizás un "fue culpa de una morena" o "es que esa rubia merecía más tiempo", como eran las explicaciones más simples y razonables para todos los retrasos de su amigo. Siempre una chica, siempre algún lío de faldas, y por eso mismo el teatro también le gustaba mucho a Sirius. Una vez James lo escuchó decir que actuar era como hacerle el amor a toda la audiencia al mismo tiempo —bueno, Sirius posiblemente había usado "follarse a toda la audiencia", pero James no podía evitar cambiar la expresión para que otras mentes no tan Siriucianas la comprendieran.

En la penumbrosa oscuridad del techo del Goldener Stern —donde realmente no había buena iluminación, solo el reflejo de las marquesinas encendidas— era difícil ver si el traje estaba perfectamente puesto, así que James dejó en el suelo el resto de la utilería y se acercó a su amigo para ir revisando pedazo por pedazo. Sirius se quedó instintivamente quieto mientras James le terminaba de acomodar el cuello de la camisa y después pasaba las manos por su pecho revisando, más por el tacto que por la vista, que todos los botones estuvieran en su respectivo ojal.

Cuando James llevó las manos más abajo, terminando con la camisa y revisando que el resto del vestuario estuviera bien colocado, le sorprendió que Sirius desapareciera la distancia que los separaba. Fue extraño, James se quedó con los ojos abiertos y las manos atrapadas entre ambos, justo sobre la entrepierna de su amigo, dentro de un improvisado abrazo. De no haber sido tomado tan por sorpresa, posiblemente James hubiera preguntado su tan habitual _"¿Qué diablos?_".

Estático, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse sin saber la razón, James se dejó atrapar por ese confuso acercamiento. Sirius apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y lo acercó todo lo posible; lo envolvía una energía extraña. Sirius siempre tenía energía, siempre parecía más vivo que todos, como si cada segundo pudiera ser el último. Algo dentro del pecho de James se comprimió cuando el abrazo se volvió todavía más sentido. Sirius se aferró a él como si no lo hubiera visto en años, como si hubiera muerto y lo encontrara en el más allá, y la respiración de James se comprimió un poco por todo el sentimiento que esa simple acción transmitía.

—¿Sirius? —llamó, con la voz algo quebrada y sin saber por qué razón lo embargaba esa contagiosa y melancólica emoción. Solo sabía que Sirius era el culpable, que él transmitía emociones como el aire lo hacía con el olor a lluvia antes de la tormenta—. ¿Qué pasa, tarado? —preguntó, intentando relajar la situación —. ¿Nos caímos de la cama queriendo afecto?

Un poco en tentativa, James consiguió liberar sus manos y corresponder el abrazo. De no conocer a su amigo como lo hacía, hubiera jurado que eso contra su cuello era una extraña humedad.

—Mierda, hombre ¿qué es lo que...? —Y no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Sirius rompía el abrazo para verlo a los ojos a esa nula distancia. En su mirada había calidez y tormenta, pero James no tuvo mucho tiempo para perderse en ella porque Sirius estaba volviendo a alejarse.

Si James no conseguía rápidamente una explicación, iba a empezar a volverse loco. Y faltaban menos de diez minutos para el comienzo de la obra y contando para el comienzo; quizás volverse loco no fuera tan mala opción.

Sin saber si moverse o no, y sin saber cómo hacerlo, James se quedó mirando al lugar donde antes había estado su amigo de pie. Cuando finalmente reaccionó, notó que Sirius se dirigía hacia la escalera.

—¡Vamos, James! —Escuchó que él lo llamaba, pero algo no terminaba de encajar. Sirius era un actor genial y todo con él podía ser una obra, pero lo de recién, aquel abrazo, aquella mirada, eso no era actuación. ¿Qué le ocurría?

James recogió las cosas de utilería y la ropa que Sirius había dejado rápidamente y se dirigió a la escalera, justo cuando su amigo comenzaba a bajar.

—Espera —lo detuvo, de pie junto a la escalera de emergencias, con Sirius descendiendo por ella—… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sirius lo miró con algo similar a la ternura y luego bromeó, como no podía ser de otra forma con él.

—Solo quería asegurarme de haber caído del lado correcto.

¿Caer? ¿De dónde? ¿De la cama como James había bromeado? Cada segundo, Potter entendía menos.

—¿Caer? —James se quedó con más dudas que respuestas, pero Sirius ya bajaba por la escalera y, si querían estar para cuando el telón se levantara, él debía también apresurarse—. ¿Qué mierda te fumaste esta vez?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Gracias por leer y por comentar. ¡Nos leemos pronto con el segundo y último capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**FANFIC DE DOS CAPÍTULOS.  
Participó en el quinesob de julio de 2009 y en el AI del argentum_alley.**

**Resumen:** Sirius/James. En el Goldener Stern, pase lo que pase, la función debe continuar.

**Advertencia:** slash.

**Agradecimientos:** A mi querida Saiph, por ser la mejor beta del mundo mundial; a Maiteazul, Sol y Chefy por fomentar mi amor por esta pareja y hacerme más fácil escribirlo; a las chicas del argentum_alley por los ánimos y la confianza; y a Maijo, quien me dio consejos sobre el mundo del teatro. ¡Gracias por todo, chicas!

* * *

• La función debe continuar •

* * *

Sirius no esperó a que James terminara de descender del techo y llegara al estrecho callejón, para abrir la puerta y entrar a los vestidores de Goldener Stern. Él simplemente se adelantó, dejando detrás todo lo que había pasado sin la más mínima explicación, desprendiéndose de la actitud que había tenido hacia minutos como solamente puede hacerlo un actor al abrazar a su personaje.

Faltaba tan poco para el inicio de la función.

Dentro del teatro, el aire se volvía caliente y, al entrar tras Sirius, James recién se dio cuenta de que un frío —como el que decían que producían los dementores—, le había estado cocinando los pulmones.

Sirius caminó entre la gente y Alice se acercó para regañarlo. Extrañamente, él sólo sonrió al verla, lo mismo que a Frank y a la señora Potter.

Cerrando la puerta que daba al callejón tras de sí, James suspiró y se pasó nerviosamente una mano por el pelo. ¿Qué bicho le había picado a su amigo?, se preguntó. Lamentablemente en ese momento no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo, así que, sin más, fue a dejarle el resto de la utilería a su madre para que ella se encargara de terminar de preparar a Sirius mientras él iba a ocuparse de ver cómo estaban acomodados los espectadores.

Desde la parte superior del escenario, Peter le hizo señas a James, preguntándole si ya había dado con su amigo en común. James le respondió alzando un pulgar: un problema más solucionado. Faltaban un sinfín de imprevistos, pero la función estaba en marcha y solamente quedaban siete minutos para que el telón se levantara.

La primera escenografía era un bosque de veelas. La historia que Remus había escrito requería de tres cambios de escenografía y, aunque estos se hacían con magia, era necesario tener un estricto control de todo. Además, de que, en el teatro mágico los cambios de escenografía no requerían necesariamente que el telón se bajara, todo se hacía a la vista del público y los trucos eran la iluminación en el lugar correcto y el humo de colores para cubrir las transfiguraciones.

James observó a Madame McGonagall apurando a sus actrices a tomar sus puestos sobre los árboles —árboles de verdad, todos conjurados sobre el escenario— y también vio a su padre preguntarle al chico encargado de acomodar a los espectadores si todos se encontraban en su lugar.

Ansioso por ver cómo estaba la gente, James se asomó por uno de los costados del escenario. La sala estaba llena, como siempre pasaba en los primeros viernes de mes; los estrenos del Goldener Stern siempre habían tenido mucho éxito. Era muy interesante ver el crisol de magos que concurría a las funciones. Había muchas personas que James conocía del colegio o del simple trato, por ejemplo: cerca de una de las columnas de la izquierda, en la cuarta fila, estaba el señor Ollivander charlando amigablemente con el dueño de la heladería, y más allá podía verse al matrimonio Crunch con su hijo, quien era un poco más joven que el mismo James. Los palcos siempre eran reservados por las mismas familias, muchas incluso tenían membresías para asistir al teatro continuamente. En el segundo palco de la derecha —ese que tenía un comunicador camuflado como lámpara— se divisaban unas cabelleras rubias en la penumbra que comenzaba a reinar en el Goldener Stern, preludio de que el telón estaba por levantarse. Más allá, en otro de los palcos principales, James adivinó a varios empleados del Ministerio y al primer Ministro, Albus Dumbledore, quien estaba con su pareja y dueño de _El Profeta_, Grindeldore Gellert.

No era extraño que el Goldener Stern recibiera tantas personas importantes, después de todo, era tradición en el mundo mágico el cerrar los días viernes con algún espectáculo, y los primeros viernes del mes estaban destinados, sin duda, para el Goldener Stern.

James se fijó en como todos tomaban su lugar en el escenario y miró su reloj, faltaban solamente dos minutos para subir el telón y, siendo conciente de que ese era su trabajo, fue a tomar su posición. Todavía detrás de bambalinas, vio a Sirius leer el ejemplar del guión que Remus le había acerado para repasar. Remus parecía bastante nervioso porque, aunque su padre había escrito guiones para el Goldener Stern en varias ocasiones, esa era la primera vez que él escribía solo la obra. Lo había hecho bien, o eso creía James. La historia era un drama bastante fuerte con muchas cosas de tragedia, un éxito asegurado en un día tan lluvioso y frío como aquel.

—¡Todo el mundo tome su posición! —anunció Charlus Potter con un megáfono, cuyo retumbe solamente se escuchaba desde el telón hacia atrás. Las luces se apagaron por completo y James comenzó a hacer la cuenta regresiva de diez segundos como le correspondía, varita en mano y el corazón en el pecho.

Varias personas corrieron a través del escenario, llegando a sus puestos a último memento. La ansiedad de los actores se mezclaba con la expectativa del público. Cinco segundos. El mismo Goldener Stern bullía como un caldero al que están a punto de quitarle la tapa. James contó _cuatro, tres, dos..._ y escuchó la señal de su padre. Agitando su varita, lanzó el hechizo que levantaba el telón azul marino, manteniéndolo flotando sobre el escenario como si fuera un cielo nocturno.

Todo el escenario estaba a oscuras, apenas dilucidándose las siluetas de los árboles en la noche. Pronto, y por obra y gracia de la varita de Peter, pequeñas estrellas comenzaron a pintar el telón con puntos de luz, y finalmente se conjuró una hermosa luna menguante. Una luna de plata que brilló e iluminó la figura de Alice con su traje de veela en medio de la escena.

James observó que todo pareciera estar en orden y, con todo el sigilo que se acostumbraba tener detrás de bambalinas, salió corriendo hacia el vestuario a terminar de ayudar a su madre con los actores que tenían que salir a continuación.

Dorea estaba terminando de maquillar a uno de los chicos cuando vio que su hijo iba hacia ella y le sonrió, para luego acercarse a él y polvearle la nariz.

—Mamá... —se quejó James, arrugando la nariz y simulando estornudar.

—Brillabas, hijo.

James bufó, era el problema de tener una madre encargada de vestuario, maquillaje y peinado. El día en que se descuidaba, terminaba con algún extraño hechizo en el cabello que le quitaba su atractivo natural. Pero bueno, aun así la quería.

—¿En qué te ayudo, má? —preguntó mirando alrededor. Extrañamente, para ser un estreno, las cosas parecían bastante controladas. Los actores estaban todos listos y Dorea solamente estaba terminando de quitarle el brillo a un Edgar con cara bastante apática.

—No es necesario que me ayudes en nada, por ahora —contestó Dorea, dando por terminada su tarea—. Pero recuerda que te quiero aquí entre la quinta y la sexta escena para ayudarme con los disfraces de troll.

James asintió. Si no se lo necesitaba allí, entonces iría a darle una mano a Peter con los efectos de las hadas.

En una de las puntas del escenario, fuera de la vista del público, James se encontró con que su padre observaba atentamente todo lo que ocurría en escena. Remus estaba con él, abrazándose a su copia del guión y luciendo bastante emocionado por ver su trabajo ser representado. Charlus Potter tenía esa actitud de absoluta concentración, siguiendo todo el tiempo cada palabra que decían sus actores y cada uno de sus movimientos.

En el centro del escenario, Alice y Sirius se estudiaban el uno al otro como dos mundos que se encuentran por primera vez. Sirius interpretaba a un enamoradizo muggle completamente ignorante de la magia que se encontraba y enamoraba de una veela.

—¿Eres un sueño? —preguntaba Sirius en escena, y James se tomó un segundo para observarlo. Su forma de moverse y de mirar a Alice lo dejó completamente maravillado. Por un segundo, James creyó ver que la mirada de Sirius dejaba a la actriz para cruzarse con la propia, pero fue solamente una ilusión de un segundo porque Black enseguida regresó a su interpretación—. ¿Eres real?

Alice sonrió como una niña. Su risa sonó amplificada como el murmullo de un arrollo y voló gracilmente alrededor de Sirius. James vio justo el momento en el cual Peter soltaba un poco de polvo brillante de hada en el escenario para que ella brillara. El efecto era tan real que la bruja de verdad parecía una veela genuina.

—Todo depende de lo que tú estés dispuesto a considerar real —dijo Alice, dejando que Sirius le tocara la punta de su vestido para luego escaparse volando de entre sus dedos, como si se tratara de aire.

James tragó saliva, no podía entretenerse viendo la obra en ese momento. Sin detenerse por más tiempo, comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a "_La Pandora_", pronto habría más "veelas" en escena y Peter necesitaría de ayuda con las luces y los hechizos levitatorios. Ya se haría un momento para ver la representación cuando esta llegara a su parte favorita.

Por el escenario desfilaron veelas y trolls de montaña, armando entre ambos una épica batalla que acababa cuando el personaje interpretado por Alice fallecía, siendo traicionada por una veela amiga en la cual Sirius había confiado.

James se tomó un momento para mirar el público como si el verdadero show se realizara allí. Estaba todo oscuro, exceptuando la luz blanca que caía sobre el escenario como copos de nieve, pero algo se podía ver. En el palco donde estaban las personas del ministerio, James notó que todos prestaban completa atención a la obra, lo mismo que cada persona en los otros palcos y gradas. En la primera fila, el señor y la señora Lupin se tomaban de la mano visiblemente orgullosos del guión de su hijo y cerca de ellos estaba la familia de Alice. El padre de Alice, quien para James era siempre demasiado emotivo con las interpretaciones de su hija, parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Alice lo estaba haciendo muy bien, era una histérica rompe pelotas detrás de escena, pero tenía talento.

Cuando la veela dio su último respiro, pidiendo que alguien escuchara su canto por última vez, todas las luces se apagaron de golpe y comenzó a sonar la banda de músicos de detrás de escena. Peter agitó su varita conjurando unas burbujas rosadas que cayeron sobre el escenario, anunciando el último cambio de escenografía.

El público no lo veía, pero en la oscuridad James podía distinguir las figuras de Madame McGonagall y otros ayudantes volviendo a conjurar los árboles que conformaban el bosque inicial. De nuevo, entre Peter y él iluminaron el telón sujeto en el techo con pequeñas motas de luz que simulaban las estrellas de la noche.

Peter parecía cansado y James lo animó con un golpecito en el hombro.

—Vamos, Pet —murmuró—. Casi terminamos.

Peter asintió, pero dejó que James lanzara el conjuro que, desde la derecha, comenzó a cambiar el intenso azul del telón por una gran variedad de naranjas, amarillos y rojos, simulando el amanecer que empezaba a ganarle a la oscuridad de la noche. El bosque artificial se llenó de luces, pero parecía sin vida sin las actrices disfrazas de veelas por todas partes.

Finalmente, Sirius apareció en escena. Su vestimenta había cambiado por una más monocromática y cuando ocupó el centro del escenario James se preparó para observar su parte preferida de la obra.

Alice estaba muerta, pero Sirius no lo sabía. Primero la llamó, la llamó _hada de la noche_ y Alice no apareció, la llamó _hada del día _y a las palabras de Sirius no le respondió siquiera el canto de los pájaros que antes llenaba el bosque inventado.

Angustiado por no encontrarse con su musa, Sirius comenzó a buscarla entre los árboles llamando a su amada y solo el silencio fue su respuesta. La desesperación que Sirius le transmitía al personaje era tan fuerte, que podía sentirse, era tan buen actor como la misma Alice, quien hacía solo minutos acababa de representar su propia muerte.

James se mordió el labio inferior ansioso, era adicto a la adrenalina de los finales. Hacía varios años, su madre, ex actriz para el Goldener Stern, había intentado que James representara un pequeño papel en una obra, pero no era lo mismo. Ser un actor no era lo mismo que ser parte del mismo teatro, aunque por cómo Sirius conmovía hablando de Alice en escena, parecía que él mismo llevaba el teatro en las venas.

Tímidamente, y desde detrás de uno de los árboles, la veela que había traicionado la confianza de Alice observaba a Sirius lamentar la pérdida de su amada. La veela comenzó a volar por encima del muggle representado por Black y, creyendo que el corazón humano se sanaba fácilmente, intentó seducirlo con su belleza igual a la de Alice.

Sirius al principio pareció caer en el hechizo, dejándose embrujar nuevamente y besando a la nueva veela hasta hacer que algunas de las personas del público suspiraran. Sin lugar a dudas, Sirius era pasión en el escenario y James sintió que su corazón se encogía al meterse en la historia y pensar en la desdicha de la veela muerta y enamorada. Pero cuando parecía que Christine, como se llamaba la otra actriz, había conseguido que Sirius cediera por completo, él se alejó dramáticamente.

La reacción del público fue la esperada y James simplemente dejó de pensar en nada que no fuera la escena, que no fuera su genuina fascinación por el teatro, por el drama y por las emociones que transmitían. Suspiró, recargándose en una de las vigas que sostenían la plataforma desde la cual Peter y él administraban los efectos especiales necesarios para la obra.

Sirius miró a Christine y guardó un silencio sepulcral. Sin que pareciera sobreexagerado, ambos comenzaron a moverse por el escenario, Sirius alejándose y Christine intentando acercarse.

—Tú no eres ella —murmuró Sirius, alejándose nuevamente cuando Christine intentó desaparecer otra vez la distancia—. ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está mi musa?

Christine se acomodó el largo cabello rubio y pareció flotar hacia Sirius nuevamente.

—Ese sueño ha terminado, mi hilador de quimeras —dijo Chistine coqueta y seductora como solamente una veela podría serlo. Sirius pareció estar por claudicar ante sus encantos, pero nuevamente recuperó la cordura.

—No —dijo Sirius y su incredulidad era completamente creíble, James no dejó de mirar la facilidad con la que cautivaba la audiencia y hacía del personaje parte de sí mismo. Algo dentro de James se volvió a preguntar qué le habría pasado antes de entrar a escena. Sirius había actuado tan extraño—. No, no, no... yo necesito de mí musa. ¿Qué es un soñador sin su sueño?

Una pajarita de papel se acercó a James y le tocó el hombro varias veces. Rápidamente la abrió para encontrar instrucciones de su padre de ir a ayudar a Madame McGonagall a destransformar a los trolls antes de que la obra terminara. Algo dentro de James lamentó el no poder quedarse para ver el final, pero después de preguntarle a Peter si estaría bien solo, volvió a bajar las escaleras que lo llevaban detrás del escenario y hacia los cambiadores.

Al llegar a los vestidores, James no pudo evitar el ataque de risa que le dio ver a Edgar y Archie con la cabeza destransformada, pero con el resto del cuerpo de un troll. Madame McGonagall estaba dedicada a destransformar a Archie y Edgar, así que James se acercó a Frank que todavía era un troll completo y empezó a ayudarlo a volver a ser lo que debía.

—¿Cómo le ha ido a Alice con su muerte? —preguntó Frank y su voz sonó extraña todavía por la transformación. James colocó su varita sobre la garganta de Frank y, tras murmurar unas rápidas palabras, consiguió que la voz se le aclarara completamente—. Eh, gracias. ¿Cómo le fue a Alice?

—Alice ha estado genial —respondió James mientras transformaba los pies de Frank en algo mucho más humano y este se desestabilizaba porque el resto de su cuerpo seguía siendo demasiado grande para sus pies. James se sonrió, lo había hecho a propósito—. Su padre está a un par de pasitos de las lágrimas. Si te acercas ahora y lo llamas "suegro", seguro que consigues hacerlo llorar.

Frank intentó golpear a James en la cabeza, pero como la parte superior de su cuerpo seguía siendo demasiado grande y sus pies pequeños, terminó desestabilizándose y cayendo sobre Edgar, quien a su vez cayó sobre Archie haciendo que Madame McGonagall tuviera que pegar un salto hacia atrás para no terminar en el suelo como la última ficha de un domino.

—¡James Potter! —chilló la mujer, pero James no pudo ni intentar lucir culpable porque la escena era demasiado cómica para tolerarla.

Atraído por el ruido, llegó Charlus y enseguida adivinó que aquello había sido obra de su James. Ni siquiera se molestó en retarlo, pero ayudó a los semi-trolls a ponerse de pie para que terminaran de regresarlos a la normalidad.

—En cinco terminamos, Sirius está por matar a Christine.

Esa era justo la escena que James quería ver, así que aprovechó la confusión de trolls destransformándose y veelas charlando en voz baja para colarse nuevamente a la vera del escenario.

Sirius tenía sus manos en el cuello de Christine y ella parecía estarse quedando sin aire.

—Matándome no la revivirás —murmuró la chica, su suave voz amplificada por la acústica del teatro.

—Dejándote vivir tampoco.

Christine sobreactuó el intentar respirar, cada vez más pausado y finalmente llevó sus manos a los brazos de Sirius quien simuló ejercer todavía más presión en su agarre hasta que el sonido de huesos quebrándose le heló la sangre a los espectadores de primera fila. El personaje de Christine dejó caer la cabeza, aparentemente muerta junto a las raíces de uno de los árboles. Cuando Sirius notó lo que había hecho, se alejó como si el cadáver quemara.

Sirius se puso de pie, completamente horrorizado de su propia obra. Él había amado a una veela y ella había muerto por causa de ese mismo amor. Aunque no había sangre en sus manos, Sirius se limpió en sus ropas como si sus manos estuvieran sucias, y así las sentía. Sirius permanecía dándole la espalda al público, y James —que estaba viendo desde uno de los costados del escenario— tenía una vista privilegiada de las expresiones que pasaban por su rostro en ese momento.

—¿Qué ocurre conmigo? —preguntó Sirius a la nada, desesperación y miedo en su voz—. ¡¿Qué me has hecho, musa de la noche?!

Cuando Sirius notó a James a un costado del escenario, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo antes de girarse hacia el público para el gran final. James no pudo más que corresponder el gesto, dándole ánimos con palabras mudas y sintiendo que una sonrisa terminaba de formarse en sus labios. Un juego, el Goldener Stern era como un juego de Quidditch: adrenalina y jugadas impresionantes, todo el tiempo dependiendo del resto del equipo y con poco tiempo para los errores. La velocidad con la que las cosas ocurrían en el escenario —donde se podía envejecer cuarenta años en dos minutos y renacer en forma de fénix en la escena siguiente, donde se podía amar a una veela y enfrentar un basilisco con las manos desnudas— era magia pura, como la actuación final de su amigo que había comenzado a hablarle al público, lamentando su pesar.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —Sirius se dejó caer de rodillas, llevando las manos a su cabeza, cubriéndose el rostro entre lágrimas que se veían reales—. Acaso... ¿tu pérdida me ha hecho pasar de soñador a ilusión? No lo sé, solo sé que la única verdad aquí presente, ha sido mi traición y el dolor de mi corazón.

Fuera del campo visual de James, Remus revisaba su copia del guión siguiendo cada diálogo que Sirius decía. Por un momento se había asustado bastante, porque al inicio Sirius le había pedido el guión para saber qué tenía que representar y Remus hubiera jurado que acababa de aprenderse los diálogos conforme iba teniendo descansos de estar en escena. Increíblemente, había cometido muy pocos errores y sus improvisaciones respetaban siempre la historia principal. Lo más extraño es que Remus había estado en los ensayos y Sirius sabía bien sus partes, quizás fuera algún extraño gusto del actor por estudiar todo a último momento como si fuera la primera vez.

James observó como su padre le hacía a Peter una señal para que fuera bajando las luces paulatinamente, hasta que todo el teatro volvió a quedarse en la oscuridad. James, que prácticamente no había soltado su varita desde el inicio de la obra, apuntó hacia el telón murmurando el que sabía sería su último hechizo de la noche.

El telón comenzó a descender, terminando de ocultar el escenario al tiempo que se desteñía de los vivos rojos, amarillos y naranjas y regresaba a su intenso azul marino inicial.

La obra había terminado.

Charlus le puso la mano sobre el hombro a Remus, quien había estado con los nervios de punta toda la noche, y le sonrió.

—Buen debut, hijo.

Remus asintió agradecido por la oportunidad. De fondo se escuchaban los aplausos, ganando lentamente en intensidad.

—Todo ha sido gracias a usted —dijo Remus, y Charlus lo fue llevando hacia el escenario, donde todos los actores se congregaban en torno a Sirius. El actor principal, exultante de vida, recibió al escritor tomándolo de la mano derecha, y luego Alice lo tomó por la izquierda.

James le gritó a Peter que subiera el telón y también corrió al centro del escenario a ocupar su lugar junto a su padre.

Cuando el telón azul marino se levantó nuevamente, dejó al descubierto a toda la compañía. Los actores estaban delante, y Sirius y Alice dieron un paso al frente, arrastrando a Remus consigo para agradecer los aplausos con una reverencia.

Aquel era sin duda el momento preferido de James, no podía evitarlo. La gente poniéndose de pie para aplaudir, los actores agradeciendo, el trabajo bien hecho a la vista de todos. Era como si toda la vida que había tenido la compañía detrás de escena desde el comienzo hubiera contagiado a los espectadores y estos, a su vez, les regresaran esa energía multiplicada a él y a los actores. Era humano, era _electrificante_ y producía un extraño escalofrío que le invadía las venas. Era magia y era maravilloso, aquello era su hogar, su mundo y su vida: aquello era teatro.

Cuando se adelantó para recibir los aplausos junto con el resto de los que se encargaban de los trabajos detrás de escena como el director de la pequeña orquesta en vivo, aplaudiendo también a sus compañeros, sintió algo extraño, y, al voltearse, se encontró con que Sirius lo estaba observando fijamente, de la misma forma en la cual lo había mirado cuando estaban sobre el techo hacía unas horas.

_Pero__… ¿qué diablos?_

Los plausos del público, ahora exclusivamente para su padre que se adelantaba junto con Remus y Alice, hicieron que James rompiera el contacto visual, pero algo dentro suyo seguía diciendo que las cosas no estaban bien. Algo había pasado y, ahora que habían terminado con la obra, él se encargaría de averiguar qué había pasado y repararlo. Como siempre hacía.

Charlus Potter tomó su varita y, apuntando hacia el telón que pendía en el techo, murmuró un simbólico "Finite encantem" y luego lo hizo descender. Los actores se saludaban y felicitaban entre ellos haciendo bromas.

—¡Fuiste un asco en escena, Frank! ¡Hasta parecías un troll! —se burló Edgar, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Frank Longbottom y comenzando a molestarlo mientras se retiraban del escenario.

Dorea Potter los esperaba en los camerinos y apenas vio a su marido lo recibió con un abrazo y un beso.

—Felicitaciones, cariño —le dijo sonriendo y llevando sus manos al cabello de su esposo. Charlus era un hombre que pasaba los cuarenta, pero a pesar de todos sus años todavía no había encontrado la forma de domar su cabello por sí mismo, siempre era Dorea quien lo peinaba o arreglaba. Él, para ser sinceros, se terminaba dejando mimar.

—Chicos, ustedes también lo hicieron fabuloso —Cuando Dorea vio pasar a James, se alejó de su marido para felicitar a su hijo, que venía con Peter—. Peter, la muerte de Alice te quedó espectacular. Creo que muchos de los que estuvieron en el público hoy tendrán pesadillas.

Peter se quedó unos minutos más hablando con la señora Potter, contento de que valoraran su arduo trabajo, pero James se alejó de sus padres para buscar a Sirius y querer averiguar bien qué era lo que había pasado. El ambiente de algarabía se mezclaba con la relajación que daba el que la obra hubiera sido todo un éxito, y los actores no dejaban de molestar a Remus, quien había sido el que realmente acababa de debutar.

—Y dinos, Remus —escuchó que preguntaba Frank, pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros a Lupin—. ¿Qué nos tendrás para la próxima obra? Nos dijeron que ya la tienes terminada.

—Algo así, falta un poco todavía —contestó Remus, no muy acostumbrado a tanta cercanía, pero sin incomodarse, porque Frank era de esas personas con las cuales era casi imposible sentirse incómodo. Frank era un buen tipo, pensó James al ver cómo seguía intentando sacarle a Remus la trama de la próxima obra.

James sonrió. Remus mentía, la obra estaba terminada y el manuscrito estaba sobre el escritorio de su padre. Él lo había visto y sabía que pronto podría echarle uno de los primeros vistazos al guión.

—¡Vamos, quiero saber de qué trata! —comenzó Edgar, molestando también—. Quiero saber si tendré oportunidad de quedarme con el protagónico o Sirius otra vez nos va a usar de trapeador.

—Como si tuvieras posibilidades de conseguirlo —dijo Sirius, y James se sorprendió de escucharlo. No lo había notado porque estaba en silencio y recargado en una pared, algo alejado. Nuevamente algo dentro de James le alertó que las cosas estaban extrañas. Sirius nunca estaba en silencio después de terminada una obra… Sirius no estaba en silencio nunca a decir verdad.

—No es necesario que se peleen por el principal —dijo Remus.

—Seguro que el protagónico es una princesa y se lo queda Alice —dijo Frank, consiguiendo que la chica le sonriera algo apenada—. Aunque de ser así, me encantaría que el papel del príncipe, aunque sea pequeño, sea para mí.

—Awwww, ¡qué tiernos! —se burló Edgar, pero después regresó su atención a Remus—. Ahora dinos, ¿por qué no tenemos que pelearnos por el protagónico? Ahora que Frank también lo quiere, la cosa se pondrá —hizo una dramática pausa—… sangrienta.

Remus le sonrió con cierto enigma que hizo que James recordaba por qué le caía tan bien ese chico.

—Porque la pareja protagonista es masculina —dijo Remus, sacando a relucir su habilidad de dejar a todos callados.

Edgar pareció sonreír y se acercó a Frank para molestarlo:

—Ohh, Frankie, ¿qué dices de que audicionemos juntos?

—Felicitaciones —dijo James a Frank—. Si audicionan juntos, podrán evitar quedar por debajo de Sirius, aunque alguno deberá quedar debajo del otro en algún momento.

Alice se cubrió la boca para no reírse demasiado fuerte y Frank se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras los demás se reían de su expresión.

Remus sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, Frank, la obra apenas si tiene un solo beso.

—¿So-solo uno? —repitió Frank mirando luego a Edgar—. ¿Con él?

Entonces Edgar se le acercó por la espalda, pasando los brazos por su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Si uno te parece poco, seguro que podemos convencer al escritor de que agregue más —comentó Edgar, guiñándole un ojo a Lupin—. Y si no, nos quedan todos los ensayos, "cariño".

Ahora sí Alice no se aguantó más la risa y estalló en una gran carcajada.

—¡Me voy a comprar un boleto en primera fila para ver esos besos! —gritó otra de las chicas del elenco.

—Hace mucho que no tenemos una obra con contenido homosexual —dijo James en voz baja, haciendo recuento de las obras en las que recordaba haber participado. Por lo que pudo hacer memoria, hacia como dos años que no representaban una obra gay, eso era bastante tiempo. Pero nadie lo escuchó porque Frank estaba intentando alejarse de los labios de Edgar que intentaban posarse en su mejilla.

Ese fue el momento en el cual Sirius eligió alejarse un poco de la pared en la cual estaba recargado, rompiendo el contacto visual que James sabía que había estado manteniendo sobre él. Lo había sentido mirándolo. Mirándolo mientras los otros actores estaban en su mundo. Sirius lo observaba a él.

—¿Qué les hace pensar que no me quedaré con uno de los protagónicos?—preguntó Sirius, y Remus, que estaba bastante cerca de él, fue quien le contestó.

—¿Podrías con cuatro principales en las diferentes obras rotativas? —preguntó y James supo que Sirius se tomaría sus palabras como un reto personal. Conociendo a Remus, posiblemente lo fueran—, ¿más aún cuando la nueva requiere mucha más compenetración con las circunstancias dadas del personaje que todas las anteriores?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

—Posiblemente tenga que practicar un poco —Y, acto seguido, tomó a Frank de la cintura y lo acercó fingiendo besarlo.

Edgar tomó también al shokeado Frankie, peleando por él con Sirius.

—¡Hey, Frankie es mío, degenerado roba hombres!

Frank iba y venía de las manos de uno al otro, cubriéndose el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

—Chicos, por favor —pedía, tratando de evitar ser besado por Edgar y que Sirius no le desacomodara más la ropa.

Sin llamar la atención, Madame McGonagall apareció para controlar el alegre alboroto que se desarrollaba entre sus alumnos de actuación y se fijó en Alice, que permanecía sonriendo un poco alejada de la pelea. Ocultando bien sus intenciones, Minerva le dio un suave empujoncito a Alice para que se acercara, ella se giró y la observó. La profesora de actuación le susurró al oído, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie la oyera: "_Esta es tu oportunidad, niña_" y Alice tragó saliva bastante nerviosa. James, que había visto la escena entre ella y la profesora, le hizo una seña con los pulgares arriba y la chica tomó aire, acercándose a los tres con su paso tranquilo y luciendo aún el atuendo de veela para la obra.

—Lo siento, chicos —dijo y agarró a Frank de la ropa, alejándolo de las manos de Sirius y Edgar—. Pero Frankie es mío.

Cuando Alice lo besó, James y todos los que estaban cerca aplaudieron. ¡Era el primer beso que se daban sin ser parte del guión!

—¡Ya era hora, Frankie! —se escuchó el grito de Charlus desde la otra punta y el vitoreo de todos los que se encontraban en los camerinos.

—¡Mira que eres maricón para que quien te bese sea ella! —se escuchó la pica de uno de los mejores amigos de Frank, frase a la cual éste respondió con un corte de manga sin dejar de besar a Alice, llevando su otra mano a su cintura para acercarla con bastante posesión. Ella se rió un poco y levantó la patita hacia arriba, como toda una actriz del cine de los años cincuenta.

Cuando James dejó de aplaudir y buscó nuevamente la mirada de Sirius, se dio cuenta de que él ya no estaba cerca. Frunció el seño y trató de encontrarlo en alguna esquina, pero directamente no estaba. Había desaparecido nuevamente.

En esta ocasión, no necesitó ser su mejor amigo para saber que Sirius había salido en busca de algo de aire. Sin pensar si convendría dejarlo un poco a solas, James se deslizó entre la gente de los vestidores dirigiéndose a la puerta de atrás, esa misma que llevaba al callejón que antes había visitado para subir al techo.

Los colores del interior eran vivos, con las paredes pintadas en su mayoría de púrpuras y rosados, pero apenas James salió del Goldener Stern todo eso desapareció. Afuera estaba cayendo una fina y fría llovizna, y la única persona en el oscuro callejón era Sirius, quien estaba maldiciendo por haberse olvidado la cajetilla de cigarrillos en sus pantalones, siendo que había salido con el vestuario de la obra.

—Mi madre te matará si llegas a arruinar el traje el mismo día del estreno —dijo James, saliendo del teatro y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, buscando en sus pantalones una cajetilla toda arrugada que le ofreció a Sirius—, otra vez —agregó.

Sirius tomó la cajetilla que su amigo le pasó y sacó uno de los últimos dos cigarrillos que quedaban, regresándola luego a James porque, aunque no llevaba nada suyo consigo, no necesitaba varita o encendedor para crear una chispa y encender el cigarrillo.

—No es culpa mía que algunas chicas no sepan tragar—dijo, sin poder estar cinco segundos sin llenarse la boca de alegorías sexuales.

James sacó el último cigarro de la caja y la abolló para volver a guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos. Chasqueando los dedos, encendió una pequeña flama con magia y con ella prendió el cigarrillo aspirando el humo caliente que contrastaba con el frío del aire de afuera. Se recargó en la misma pared en la cual Sirius estaba apoyado, debajo de una especie de alero que los protegía de la llovizna que prometía convertirse en tormenta más cerca de la madrugada. Tomó una profunda calada de su cigarrillo.

—Eres un caso perdido, Sirius —dijo exhalando un poco de humo con lentitud y llevando nuevamente el cigarrillo a su boca, cerrando sus labios en torno al filtro. Aunque James no lo estaba mirando, sabía que Sirius sí lo observaba a él.

El silencio se extendió entre los dos durante unos segundos. James esperaba que Sirius hablara y fingía estar concentrado en su cigarrillo y en las gotitas de cristalina agua que brillaban sobre el cuero de sus zapatos, pero en realidad su atención estaba en la mirada de Sirius que no se retiraba de su rostro.

Finalmente, Sirius soltó un suspiro, dejándose resbalar un poco por la pared en la cual estaba apoyado, quedando de cuclillas con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y el rostro mirando al cielo. James hubiera preguntando qué le pasaba, pero sabía bien que Sirius era de los que se llevaban los secretos a la tumba. Si quería hablar, empezaría él.

Realmente había algo extraño en Sirius ese día, se dijo James analizando el comportamiento de su amigo. Durante la misma obra no había actuado como siempre lo hacía, normalmente las caracterizaciones de Sirius eran intensas —todo en él lo era—, pero en esta ocasión se había superado, era como si el dolor de la pérdida lo tocara con mucha más cercanía que antes. Era como si hubiera llevado al personaje a un nivel de comprensión mucho mayor, por eso había logrado conmover a la audiencia con más fuerza que nunca. Pero había algo raro, algo raro en la forma en la cual trataba a James, algo extraño en su forma de moverse, de hablar, de mirar.

Era Sirius, eso sin duda, pero parecía llevar cargas más pesadas de las habituales. Como el esperar a que la gente hablara nunca había sido la cualidad más destacable de James Potter, su mente buscó con qué entretener a la preocupación. Por ejemplo, cuando exhaló el humo del cigarrillo, intentó que este formara un aro perfecto sin utilizar magia. El primer intento no le salió, pero al segundo logró formar un aro y, llenando nuevamente su boca de humo, intentó meter otro círculo dentro del anterior.

Sirius no parecía estar por iniciar la conversación, así que James se decidió por dar el primer paso.

—Hoy actuaste horrible —comentó, y Sirius quitó la ceniza que se había formando en su cigarrillo mientras sonreía.

—Sí, tanto que se te cayeron las bragas.

James empujó un poco a Sirius que seguía en cuclillas con la espalda contra la pared, pero éste no perdió del todo el equilibrio y le respondió la pulla al de anteojos golpeándole la pierna sin mucha fuerza. Después, Sirius se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y miró hacia la pared púrpura que tenían enfrente que, por la falta de luz, más que púrpura parecía de un negro borgoña muy oscuro.

—Así que el Goldener Stern —murmuró, hablando casi consigo mismo a pesar de tratar a James como interlocutor—… jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, Jimmy, jamás de los jamases.

James frunció el seño, con el cigarrillo entre los labios.

—¿Qué cosa nunca te hubieras imaginado? —preguntó James con bastante curiosidad. Sirius se puso de pie lentamente, estirando las piernas y hablando con el cigarrillo en la boca.

—Las vueltas que da la vida, eso.

James exhaló el humo, sintiéndose bastante desorientado. Normalmente con Sirius se entendían con extrema facilidad, pero sentía que le faltaba una parte de la historia.

Sirius continuó:

—Aunque, sin duda, un telón de teatro es mucho mejor —dijo, sin verlo.

—Sirius —llamó James, ahora dispuesto a averiguar lo que pasaba aunque tuviera que sacárselo de la forma que fuera—, ¿qué _carajo_ te pasa?

La lluvia se había estado haciendo un poco más fuerte mientras hablaban —ya se podía hablar de lluvia y no de llovizna como cuando habían salido al finalizar la obra— y Sirius puso su cigarrillo entre sus dedos medio y anular, lanzándolo a un charco cercano.

—¿Quieres saberlo? —preguntó, y a James eso le pareció la pregunta más estúpida del mundo. Si preguntaba era porque _quería_ saber.

—No, para nada —dijo James, tirando también su cigarrillo que se había consumido prácticamente en su totalidad y llevando las manos a sus bolsillos—.Me estoy congelando el culo aquí por puuuuuro amor al arte.

Sirius finalmente sonrió, una sonrisa no como las de la obra o las de desplegadas tras bambalinas, sino esa que era menos espectacular, esa sonrisa Sirius Black que te llegaba al alma pero que te daba un poco de miedo porque no presagiaba cosas buenas. Esa que James le conocía, la que se le contagiaba a sus propios labios cuando estaban planeando alguna de sus travesuras, esas que hacía tanto que no podían hacer.

—Pero, ¿estás realmente seguro, pequeño Jimmy? —La pregunta se hizo acortando la distancia, hasta que James vio que había más tormenta en los ojos de Sirius que en el cielo inglés.

Pero James no era de los que se dejaran amedrentar.

—Como te gusta hacerte de rogar, ¿no? —susurró, viéndolo a los ojos. El viento había comenzado a soplar y el alero que los cubría de la lluvia había dejado de servir, pues esta ahora caía de costado y James tenía gotitas de agua en los anteojos y el cabello humedecido—. ¡Vamos, suéltalo de una vez!

Sirius no pareció ni meditarlo, se encogió de hombros y pareció murmurar algo como "_Si tú lo pides_" que James no llegó a terminar de escuchar, porque sus sentidos se encontraron completamente saturados. Estaba siendo besado sin preámbulo alguno. Las manos de Sirius estaban a los costados de su cabeza y lo estaba reclamarlo en un beso exigente e impredecible para el de anteojos. James se quedó con los ojos abiertos durante un segundo, sintiendo el aire en sus pulmones clamando por escaparse en un suspiro que sabía significaría rendirse a lo que no estaba terminando de entender.

—¡¿Qué diab…?! —llegó a exclamar contra la otra boca, sintiendo cómo es que el beso se suavizaba y él mismo se descubría cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un suspiro que le supo a lluvia, a cigarrillo y a Sirius, a mucho Sirius Black.

Las manos de Sirius estaban calientes y las mejillas de James, antes congeladas, se contagiaron de su calor al tiempo que se plegaba al beso con la interrogante de qué querría decir aquello. Como simplemente no iba a dejar que Sirius se burlara de él por besar mal cuando se separara, comenzó a responder al encuentro, buscando cambiar el orden de prioridades, y se encontró con que ninguno de los dos rendía territorio. Algo en el fondo de su mente le dijo a James que estaba besando a su mejor amigo y que encima estaba llevando las manos a su nuca para acercarlo más, obligándolo a entregar sus labios como si estuviera nevando y la única fuente de calor proviniera del cuerpo de Sirius presionando el suyo contra la húmeda pared. Algo en su mente trataba de explicarle eso, pero él no le prestó atención. Chupó de los labios de Sirius como lo haría con una fruta madura y sintió el otro aliento chocar contra el propio cuando el beso se prolongó con las bocas abiertas.

James tenía sus manos enredadas en el cabello mojado de Sirius y sentía las manos de su amigo jalar del propio por momentos para luego relajarse, relajarse y acariciar los rebeldes mechones negros entre sus dedos.

El beso había surgido como una tormenta de verano, totalmente impredecible y llena de calor y humedad, calando a James hasta hacerlo sentir que algo dentro de su estómago se agitaba en un temblor delicioso. Sirius retiró las manos del cabello de James conforme el beso languidecía y las colocó a ambos lados de su cabeza, recargándose en la pared y atrapándolo sin salida en un mar de sensaciones extrañas.

Cuando Sirius dejó de besarlo, James sintió que al fin podía respirar porque el aire frío de la noche le entró en los pulmones como un vendaval, pero por el contrario su cuello se estaba incendiando con el cálido aliento de Black. James tragó, tragó saliva porque sintió la voz de Sirius vibrar justo sobre su yugular.

—En otra vida —dijo Sirius con voz grave, y una de sus manos, caliente pero llena de lluvia y decisión, comenzó a colarse debajo de la camisa de James, tocando la piel de su costado llenando esa situación de realidad y de erotismo—… me quedé con ganas de hacer esto. No iba a dejar pasar otra oportunidad. No _podía permitirme_ dejar pasar otra oportunidad.

James suspiró. El aire helado de la noche lo hizo darse cuenta de que estaba embriagado por el beso, por la cercanía y por la intriga de lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

—Sirius, no entiendo —susurró, cerrando los ojos y quedándose estático ante el toque que también se quedó detenido en el tiempo—… ¿de qué mierda hablas?

—De otra vida —murmuró Sirius, aspirando el aroma de la piel de James en ese lugar junto a su cuello, necesitando tenerlo cerca al hablar para poder finalmente creerse que estaba vivo—, de otro mundo. Un mundo donde había una guerra, una profecía y… donde Lily y Harry, por mi culpa —James sintió a Sirius tragar saliva y casi quebrarse. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, llevó sus manos a la espalda de Black y lo abrazó, como si deseara protegerlo de la locura y acompañarlo en ella, todo al mismo tiempo. Sirius correspondió el abrazo, abrazándolo por debajo de la camisa… la aspereza de sus manos sobre la espalda de James haciéndolo sentir como si estuviera desnudo—, y también tú, James, _tú_ _también_…

Sirius tragó saliva. Su mente llena de escenas que en ese universo no habían pasado. De la casa de los Potter destrozada, del cuerpo de James inerte entre sus brazos. Se aferró a James agradeciendo al borde de las lágrimas de tenerlo así, de tenerlo con vida de nuevo aunque fuera en una alucinación, en una locura, en lo que fuera, pero tenerlo con él.

—No pude hacer nada porque el hijo de puta de Colagusano —dijo y se quebró, no tenía derecho a pedir perdón, no se lo merecía—… pero fue mi culpa, James. Solo mía… y yo…

James no entendía, no sabía de qué o quién hablaba, pero algo le decía que no se trataba de una broma. Quizás fuera el tono de voz de Sirius, tal vez el latido de su corazón acelerado contra el propio, casi los dos igual de desbocados —aún más que durante el beso—, o el tenerlo entre sus brazos de esa manera. James acomodó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius, hablándole al oído también.

—No fue tu culpa, Sirius —dijo, sin saber de qué estaba hablando, pero el sonido que a Sirius se le escapó de los labios le indicó que había encontrado las palabras perfectas. James, el bueno de James. No le importaba en el fondo de qué lo estaba exonerando, nada podía ser tan malo en otra vida como para no perdonárselo todo en aquella—. ¿Qué más? —preguntó en un murmullo, apenas un susurro temeroso de encontrarse con que Sirius no podía terminar de aclararle lo que había ocurrido.

Sirius relajó un poco el abrazo, sus manos resbalando apenas unos centímetros por la sudada espalda de James en casi una caricia entre amantes.

—La guerra… Harry y un velo, había un velo que —dijo Sirius y se alejó, buscando credibilidad en la mirada castaña—… que me trajo aquí.

Era complicado porque Sirius tenía los recuerdos de las dos vidas. Pero también era simple. Simplemente se había despertado así esa mañana, recordando la vida en un mundo donde nunca había concurrido a Hogwarts, y aún así la magia existía. Recordaba haber vivido en un mundo que lo obligó a hacerse de un lugar a fuerza de representar el papel que le asignaran —fuera de príncipe, de tirano o de muggle enamorado—. Un mundo donde James le sonreía desde fuera del escenario y le hacía caras para que se riera cuando estaba ensayando una escena de corte dramático. Pero también recordaba haber crecido en una familia de magia y sangre oscura, recordaba los años de Hogwarts —los mejores de su otra vida; llenos de risas, de bromas, de merodeos y de complicidad—. Recordaba los besos no dados, las miradas disimuladas y la boda de James sin nunca animarse a perderlo, porque a él no podía perderlo, eso jamás. Y también… también recordaba el dolor, el que multiplicaba mil veces el dolor de Azkaban, el que le cortaba la respiración y cercenaba un trozo del pecho. Él recordaba haber perdido a James sin posibilidad real de recuperarlo.

Recordaba el velo con el grito de Harry y la risa maníaca de su prima, pero también los ensayos de la obra, burlándose del traje de veela de Alice. En su mente se mezclaban escenas de Remus abrazándolo en la casa de los gritos después de doce años de no verlo y de Dorea Potter probándole el vestuario para la nueva obra. Era como tener dos corazones en un mismo cuerpo, dos recuerdos del mismo tiempo y momento, pero diferente universo.

James abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir. Quizás si hubiera sabido del velo en el Departamento de Misterios hubiera podido opinar. Si hubiera pasado años en la Orden del Fénix podría tener las herramientas para teorizar sobre cómo es que el velo simplemente había trasladado la conciencia de su amigo a la dimensión más cercana y ésta había caído ahí, sin relación en el tiempo y en el espacio, pero ligado a su mismo ser y a las personas que lo rodearon por esos azares del destino. O quizás podría haber dicho que así se sentía morir y que la mente de Sirius simplemente había creado otro mundo al cual pertenecer. Pero como James nunca había estado en una guerra y nunca había sentido el impulso de explicarlo todo, solo se limitó a volver a besar a Sirius; era más fácil que hablar y tratar de entender lo que parecía fuera de su entendimiento.

—¿No-no vas a preguntarme más? —interrogó Sirius, pero la comprensión que siempre había compartido con James había regresado, sin necesidad de más, estaba ahí en la mirada.

James era James y aquello se sentía tan real. Su calor, sus besos —Sirius estaba seguro de que eso era real, porque nunca podría haber imaginado los besos de James siendo que nunca antes los había obtenido—, su sonrisa cuando le indicaba que iba a bromear, porque no le gustaba ponerse serio ni por cosas de vida o muerte.

—Sí —dijo James, bromeando para relajar la situación—, ¿ahora me vas a decir que te interesa audicionar para la nueva obra conmigo?

Sirius lo miró a los ojos y supo que, diablos, no importaba lo que aquello fuera, había caído en su hogar. Siempre que James estuviera ahí, que él se encontrara allí, habría llegado a casa.

—No —dijo, sintiendo su pecho extrañamente liberado de las pluralidades de sentimientos, porque por James siempre había sentido y sentiría igual—. Remus parece escribir o leer siempre sobre lo mismo... y yo ya estoy hasta las bolas de tragedias.

Fin

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
